


House of Cards

by Angiehimesan



Series: Fics from 2017 and before [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: But not on each other D:, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, That doesn’t make it a good thing lmaooo sry pls still enjoy D:, WITH each other :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiehimesan/pseuds/Angiehimesan
Summary: “A house made of cards, and us, inside.Even though the end is visible, even if it’s going to collapse soon, even if it’s a vain dream...Let’s stay like this a little more.”- BTS[A repost from 2016 from my now dead Deviantart acc :’) ]
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Reader
Series: Fics from 2017 and before [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058288
Kudos: 4





	House of Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Posted without proofreading, just like the first time; consistency!

_It's hot.  
Almost too hot.  
His skin is scalding against your own, his larger frame enveloping you in a suffocating, inescapable kind of heat. __You dwarf under him, his presence overtaking all of your senses as h_ _is long limbs curl around yours, pulling you to him and his unyielding warmth. However, you can't help but burrow closer still.  
  
Even so, you know._  
  
  
  
**He feels the cold.  
It's spreading through him.  
Your small form fitting comfortably in his hold. Your even breaths caress his bare, broad chest, the small puffs of air noticeably cooler than his skin as they come into contact. He feels the chills down to his bones, but for some reason, he can't help but pull you closer.  
  
Even so, he knows.  
**  
  
  
_He was a calm flame, burning softly underneath the surface until stoked into an inferno. He was not the summery sunshine on a clear day; rather he was the fire burning steadily on a cold evening, requiring very careful tending to prevent it from getting out of hand.  
  
He was a flame.  
  
_  
  
**You were cool water flowing, slowly gaining momentum until your potential was unleashed as a waterfall. You were not the rapids, full of rushed turbulence; rather you were the ocean, requiring a watchful gaze lest the tide turned unexpectedly.  
  
You were a wave.  
  
**  
  
You weren't with the one you were supposed to be with, and neither was he. You indulged in clandestine meetings in the middle of the night away from the naive eyes of your trusting others.  
Even so, you both knew.  
  
Your house of cards was coming down; be it by fire or flood, the home the two of you had found in each other was crumbling.  
You desperately wished you could save it because as much as you loved your significant other, the truth remained that you loved Daiki more.  
And the stress on your heart was threatening to consume you.  
But even so...  
  
'...If it's a vain dream, let's stay like this a little more~'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
